


Ridicule

by Windrose1013



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windrose1013/pseuds/Windrose1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her Imperial Condecesion taunts the Signless before sending him to his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridicule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoffeeObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeObsessed/gifts).



No one would say that a meeting with the empress was a wholly pleasant experience, not even those closest to her. Her presence was one that took up the entire room, from her large stature, to her resounding voice. And for many, that voice was the last thing they heard. She had the habit of destroying her toys when she was done playing with them, which was how she thought of all those beneath her.  
And the troll standing, or being held down to kneel, before her was the lowest. A mutant, a weakling, and a huge pain in her gills.  
"You're the li'l guppy that's been buildin' a glubbin' school of dissenters amongst the lowbloods, causin' all that trouble for me." She spread her lips in a wide smile. "I thought you'd be bigger."  
He glared up at her, but said nothing. Even he knew that trying to change her mind would be futile at this venture. She had been here for so long, living in her prejudices and doing as she pleased without consequence.  
"What, nofin to say? From what I heard, you never clam up. Just going on and on aboat 'equallity' and 'respect' or some ship." She laughed, the sound grating on the ears of her "guest."  
"Guess that doesn't matter, what with you and your little gillfrond lining up to make some paint for me. Aw, did I pike a nerve, fishbait?" she asked, her lips pouting patronizingly, as he growled low in his throat. "Worried aboat your lady? How sweet. Maybe you wanna hear my prawns for the rest of your crew?"  
"You do not have to hurt them," he said speaking up for the first time. "Or anyone. You can turn away from your hate and become a benevolent ruler, beloved by all."  
"That's a nice yacht, but nah. I don't 'eel like it." The golden trident in her hand turned to his face, the center point directly in front of his nose. "Bein' bad is too much fun." She dug the point into his skin, causing him to flinch, but he did not pull away. A drop of the bright red blood flowed onto the metal and dripped down it as she pulled her weapon away.  
"I'll tell ya one thing, freak; this is a very pretty color." She swiped it with her finger to examine it closer. "It'll look great on my walls. Too bad there's only so much."  
"Please, relent. This world is more than large enough for us all to live peacefully. We can learn to co-exist."  
"That's cool 'n' all, but you don't get it." She leaned over to talk directly into his ear. "I'm queen of this beach and a li'l no body like you is better off culled than making orders."  
"This world could be so beautiful, why can't you see it?" he cries as she stood back up.  
"You're just in over your head, splashin' around in the deep end. The sooner your bleeding out on that post the better. You would never be any good to the planet anyway."  
She turned away for a moment to look at the mural of carnage on her wall, a mosaic of reds and browns and greens. "Your psionic frond can be useful, though. Even that jade-blood that thinks she's a luscus or somefin, your guardian. Maybe Dualscar could hold onto her."  
"Leave her alone!"  
The empress laughed. "Water you gonna do to stop me? Rally your troops? We already have 'em. And they ain't going anywhere until I say so."  
"She is innocent. She was only acting as her instincts told her to."  
"She's a traitor just like the rest of you peasant-blooded scum. If she was loyal, she woulda turned you over when she saw your blood. But I don't think she needs to be krilled."  
"No one should be, we can-" He was cut off by the trident being thrust into his face again, creating a thick gash across his cheek.  
"You're really lookin' to get otter this early, ain't you." She nodded to one of the guards who pulled a leg back and sent it flying into the prisoner's side. "I'll only say this one more time, so you can get it through that stupid, nubby-horned head of yours; I whale do whatever I want, however I want to do it. You're nofin but an annoying little barnacle that needs scrapin', and you can't stop me."  
He was breathing roughly and glared up at his captor. She nodded for the guard to kick him again. And again. And once more as he coughed and and bright red fury fell from his lips. Bruises began to form and join those from previous torture. They would hardly be the last he was to receive before his time was through.  
"You reelly need to learn your place, and that's out of my gills and into the ground. And whale I would glubbin' love to stick my trident through your heart, I have better fins to do. Like have a talk with that mustard blood. Get him out of my throne room."  
He was yanked to his feet and lead to the door at the far end of the hall. With one last look of anger and pity, the Signless walked out, the slamming doors echoing behind him.  
This felt bigger than just a little rebellion to be drowned, and she found herself worrying that she might have to actually work to get things back to how they were. She needed to make sure that she was unopposed, at least until her descendent surfaced. Which was another problem, but she'd burn that bridge when she got to it.  
The Condescesion walked back to her throne and sat, staring at the blood still on her trident. The blood was dry now and she would have to clean it. No self respecting royal blood would be caught dead with blood still on their weapon. On their walls, yes, but that was decorative.


End file.
